Better Than Me
by Potterfan89
Summary: Sequel to 'my immortal' you should really read that first. Jack's back, now what? song-fic "Better Than Me" by Hinder


**Summary** Jack's back, now what?  
**A/N **i strongly reccomend that you go read 'my immortal' first. -chloeanne'x. said that it could be a good idea for a sequel, i didn't know at first but then i saw a harry/draco clip on youtube, and i had to use the song. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Better Than Me lyrics**

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be_

Jack was walking around his office, feeling out of place. He hadn't set foot in here in over a year, well in his timeline, to everyone else it had been two months.

He told Ianto that he had come back for him, and that was completely true. He couldn't believe that the younger man actually agreed to go on that date with him. After all of the lies he told Ianto was still here waiting for him to return.

Jack was threading a silk tie through his fingers. It was one of the ones had Ianto had left behind after one of their escapades after a night of Rifts, Weevils and hidden secrets. Playing with the strip of material, Jack was consumed by guilt for leaving in the first place.

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Jack spent a lot of time on board the Valliant thinking about the young man. Before he left he told himself that it would be OK, that he hadn't become overly attached to anyone so leaving wouldn't be that hard. But he was so wrong, once he was chained up, all he could think about was the touch, the smell, the essence of the other man why he was lying next to him.

He couldn't stop thinking about how Ianto was so much different to everyone else he had been with. Ianto was so strong, yet fragile. He had been through so much in his short life, yet he has gained this innocence that only those who had been hurt and healed could gain.

Jack knew that Ianto could do so much better than him, but he started to think that Ianto wasn't aware of this. Ianto deserved someone who he could grow old with, someone who he could take home to his parents for Sunday lunches.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room_

Jack never told Ianto that he kept all of the sticky notes that were left on his desk of a night. Notes that said anything from; _'did you know that you're bloody sexy when you're angry'_ to _'UNIT rang, I simply refuse to talk to them anymore'._ He kept them in a small metal box in his desk, along side a photo. He had taken this photo when Ianto wasn't paying any attention. It was of the younger man, he was laughing, just being himself, and Jack thought he never looked more beautiful.

_I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Jack could hardly believe how much he missed the younger man in his time with the Master. It scared him, knowing how hard he had fallen for the man that had betrayed them all. But then he remembered that Ianto wasn't the only one to betray the trusts of the team. He had been lying to them all from day one, he didn't know what he would do if one of them decided to jump in front of a bullet to save him, thinking that Jack would die if they didn't.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

Jack was lying on the pathetic excuse he called a bed underneath his office, it was times like these he wished he was at Ianto's flat wrapped up around him on the plush king mattress. Ianto had been dropping hints for a week, since Jack got back, about Jack coming back to his place for the night. But Jack always made an excuse. He couldn't fight the feeling that Ianto deserved someone better.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Jack gave up on sleeping on the hard mattress and walked up to the main area of the Hub. As he walked out of his office, the alarms on the Cog door started to blare and Ianto Jones walked through.

"Ianto? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Um… a little after twelve I think." Ianto walked through the Hub and stood in front of Jack.

"Why are you here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep and because I've had enough of this."

'_Here it is'_ Jack thought to himself. _'He's going to break up with me before I have the chance to do it myself.'_

"What the bloody hell is going on with you?" Ianto put his hands on his hips and a frown was set on his brow.

"Huh?" Now Jack wasn't thinking that would come out of Ianto's mouth.

"What's. Going. On. With. You? You come back and you say you did it for me, then you ask me out on a date but you have been avoiding me since that night. So out with it, what's going on?"

Jack closed his eyes. "I don't deserve you, you deserve someone who can give you their life. Someone you can have a family with."

Ianto looked at the older man like he had grown another head. "Did it ever cross your mind that I don't want that? I don't want a family because I love this job and I've chosen to have that instead, I've never been marriage or father material anyway. And why would I want someone who would give me their life? God I can barely tell up from down with my own."

"What?"

"I want you Jack! While you were away I couldn't stop thinking about you! I don't want anyone else!"

"Why? Why would you want to put yourself through that pain?"

"Because being with you is worth whatever pain I go through in the end, because you love harder and purer than anyone else." Jack broke into a wide smile at Ianto's words. "So are you going to stop sulking and kiss me now?"

And Jack did, he put all of his worries behind him and pulled Ianto into his chest and kissed him with more power than he ever did before.

* * *

**Review??**


End file.
